


Someone Like You

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Original Character - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-15
Updated: 2002-10-15
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Mark needs some help this time.





	Someone Like You

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Someone Like You**

**by:**   


**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine  
**Spoilers:** Just about everything- but nothing specific. How's that for clarity?  
**Summary:** Mark needs some help this time. 4th in the Mark Series  


* * *

Donna had been home just long enough to change into a pair of over-sized flannel pants, and a Mets jersey that she had swiped from Josh the week before, when she heard the rather insistent buzzing of her doorbell. Looking toward the offending sound with confusion, the thought crossed her mind that the only person who ever rang her bell in that way, this late at night, was Josh- and that was only when he had abused his delicate system. That was hardly possible, since she had left him only thirty minutes before, and not even Josh could get drunk that fast. Finally getting to the door, she looked out of the peep hole, and was astonished to see Mark leaning against the frame. To be exact- a very drunk miserable looking, Mark.

 ‘Well, now I've seen everything', Donna thought, as she stepped back to remove the chain. It was only a miracle of chance, and the sometimes amazing agility of people who have drank far too much, that kept him from tumbling at her feet when she opened the door. In a maneuver that looked like something out of a slapstick routine, Mark steadied himself against the doorframe, and looked at Donna with an expression of comical confusion.

  "Who the hell moved the wall?"

 "I did, Mark," Donna replied, her voice heavily laced with sarcasm.

 "Wow- you're pretty strong. Can I come in, please?"

  "Well, you are mostly in- but come on in and sit down. Do you mind telling me what you're doing showing up at my door at this hour, in this condition?" she asked, not unkindly.

  "I'm sorry. I should go home," Mark said, suddenly looking even more woebegone than he had when he arrived.

  "Come in and sit. I'm not complaining- I'm curious...and concerned. You never drink, Mark. Well- hardly ever, and I've never seen you drunk. What happened?"

  "I'm stupid. That's what happened. I'm a moron, an imbecile, an idiot..."

  "I get the point. What exactly did you do that was stupid?" she asked, remembering that trying to get a straight answer out of someone when they're drunk was like trying to teach a pig to sing. It just wasn't going to happen.

  "Can you believe it? Twice- twice I had someone I thought was perfect...and I gave one away- but she wasn't really mine. Then I did have one that was mine- could have been mine.. And what did I do? What did I do, I ask you? I was stupid, that's what. Now she's gone. Gone. Gone. Gone."

  Donna looked at Mark with a mixture of frustration and pity. Frustration that she couldn't get at what had actually happened with this woman-whoever she was . Pity, because- well ...she had never seen Mark like this, and it just seemed so odd to see him this way. At the same time she was having a hard time wrapping her mind around the idea of Mark doing something thoughtless or stupid when it came to someone he cared about. If it wasn't for Mark, she and Josh would never have gotten past everything they had built up between them and admitted how they felt about one another. She owed Mark a lot. So, if he wanted to ring her bell at nearly one in the morning, drunk as he could be, then she would do whatever she could to help. Although, it didn't look like it was going to be an easy task. As she sat on the sofa next to her very drunk friend, trying to decide how best to proceed, her phone rang. She knew who it was before she picked it up.

  "Hey.."

  "Hi- I just wanted to make sure you got home okay."

  "I did, but-"

  At that moment, Mark decided to put his misery to music and started singing a drunken, rather off-key version of ‘She's Lost That Lovin' Feeling‘.

  "Donna- what the hell? Who's that?"

 "Mark. He showed up here a few minutes ago."

  "Mark? Mr. Perfect? What's he doing there at this ungodly hour?"

  "Yes- Mark. And for someone who has, on occasion, darkened my door in a similar condition, at a far later hour, I wouldn't be judgmental if I were you."

  "He's drunk?"

  "Yeah, he's pretty drunk."

  "Why?"

 "Gee, Josh.- I guess because he consumed too much alcohol," she replied, unable to resist the obvious and sarcastic answer.

 "I didn't think Mr. Perfect did stuff like that," Josh remarked, managing to sound both petty and smug at the same time.

  "Josh, I told you how I feel about that little nickname. It's not nice. Especially not after-" Donna was interrupted at that point by Mark, who had stopped serenading his broken heart long enough to hear Josh's name.

  "You're talking to Josh? Lemme talk to him," Mark said, grabbing the phone from Donna.

  "Josh! How's it going ol' buddy? How's it feel to call one of the two great women on earth yours?"

  "I'm good, Mark. It feels great-but you don't sound too good. What's up?"

  "You're not doing anything stupid, are you? I wasn't kidding when I said I'd break your legs if you hurt my Donna," Mark warned, totally ignoring Josh's question.

  "I'm not doing anything stupid. I promise- and by the way,Mark, she's *my* Donna. You need to remember that."

  "Yeah sure. I know. I almost had a Donna- one of my very own, and you know what I did?"

  "What?"

  "I was stupid. A complete and total moron- and now she's gone. Just gone."

It was at this point that Donna snatched the phone back.

  "Hey, it's me."

  "Well, I can't believe it, but I actually feel sorry for the guy. Who's the girl?" Josh asked.

  "I haven't got a clue. She must be either ‘the one' ...or the most heinous bitch on the face of the earth, and she managed to completely fool an otherwise intelligent guy."

  "What makes you say that?" Josh asked, and Donna could hear the amusement in his voice.

  "Because- he's just...pitiful. I wish I could find out what happened and....oh damn."

 "What?"

 "He's asleep."

 "Passed out, huh?" Josh asked, the laughter in his voice obvious.

  "Again- I wouldn't act so smug if I were you. It's not like you haven't done the exact same thing on numerous occasions."

 "I wouldn't exactly say numerous- besides, he can have the couch- I've moved onto greener pastures."

 "Would you like to return to the couch, Mr. Mock Everything and Everybody?," Donna rejoined, only half teasing.

 "Well- when you put it like that...no."

  "Thought so. Look, let me get Sleeping Beauty here settled in and I'll call you back. Okay?"

  "Settled in, huh? I'm not too wild about the mental picture that calls up. Maybe I should come over and give you an hand," Josh offered.

  "I'm fine. I handled you all by myself, didn't I?"

  "Yeah, and look how that ended up..."

  "Awww, Josh- you're jealous. That's so sweet. Stupid,but sweet."

  "How is it you can compliment me and insult me in the same breath?"

  "It's a skill. Plus, it's one of the things you love about me."

  "True- twisted, but true. You're sure you can manage okay?"

  "Yeah- I'll call you back in a little while."

  "Okay. I love you."

  "Love you too. Bye."  


  Donna put the phone down and managed to get Mark stretched out on the sofa and covered with an afghan without waking him. She stood there for a moment, just looking at him, and wondering about something he had said earlier. When he had said something about having someone, and giving her away. Had he really been referring to her? She knew Mark had been attracted to her- but in love with her? No, she would have known that- wouldn't she? With a sigh, she turned out the lights, and taking the phone with her, went to her bedroom to call Josh back.  


   The next morning, Mark woke to the smell of coffee, and a marching band playing ‘Charge of the Light Brigade' in his head. He, very cautiously cracked open his eyelids and saw a blonde blur in a kitchen that wasn't his. Shutting his eyes and opening them again, in the hope that his vision and memory would improve, he tried to focus  on the blonde blur, which at that moment was moving closer.

  "Donna?"

  "Still a little fuzzy, huh?"

  Mark sat up on the sofa, immediately regretting the action since it enhanced both the pyrotechnics in his head and the erupting volcano in his stomach. He leaned back, and closing his eyes against the blinding sunlight in Donna's living room asked, "Am I dead?"

  "Nope. Despite your valiant attempt, you're still among the living," Donna replied, unable to keep from smiling.

  "That's too bad. I was hoping for a swift and merciful end.  Did I do anything stupid?" Mark asked, grimacing as he cracked open one eye to see Donna's expression.

  "Apparently you did- but I couldn't get you to tell me exactly what it was. Would you like to share with the class now?"

  "Not yet. I gotta-"

  With that muttered comment, Mark made a swift and abrupt departure in the direction of Donna's bathroom. Donna followed and waited outside the door until his intestinal volcano had finished erupting. When she heard the water running, she called through the door that there was a spare toothbrush in the medicine cabinet along with the aspirin. She heard his muttered ‘thanks' before she walked away.

  When Mark emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later, he looked a little less dead, and smiled gratefully when Donna handed him a cup of coffee. He sat at the  bar and watched her move around the kitchen, noting the concerned looks she kept giving him.

  "I'm sorry about showing up here drunk last night," he finally said.

 "Don't worry about it. I just...what happened to make you get yourself in that condition?"

 "I made a mistake- a stupid mistake, and then I compounded it by doing something equally as stupid- getting drunk and coming here to cry on your shoulder."

  "Well, you didn't do all that much crying- a little singing, and you even threatened Josh a little - but no real crying."

  "I threatened Josh? When did that happen? "

  "It was no big deal- and Josh certainly didn't think anything of it, so don't worry about it."

  "Okay," Mark replied, looking into his coffee cup as though the mysteries of life were revealed in it's contents.

  "Mark- we're friends right?"

  "Yeah- at least I hope you still think so."

 "I do. So... friends help each other. Let me help."

 "Donna..."

 "Mark-just tell me."

   Donna met and held his gaze- making sure he knew that she wasn't giving up until they talked.

  "Do me a favor first?"

  "Okay."

  "Actually two-"

 "Fine. What?"

  "First, can you pour me some more coffee?"

  Donna rolled her eyes and with an exasperated sigh refilled his cup.

  "Second... tell me how you and Josh are doing?"

  "Mark, what has that got to do with anything?" Donna asked, noticing that Mark winced slightly when the volume of her voice began to climb.

  "Humor me, please."

  "We're great, actually. It took us a while to sort through how we felt, and then sort through how to be boss and assistant feeling the way we do. But, in the end, we realized that we didn't really need to change anything- just act on it. Everything fell into place after that."

  "That's good, Donna. I'm glad. Glad for both of you- but especially you. You deserve to be happy," Mark said, and Donna couldn't help but hear the wistful tone in his voice.

  "So does Josh. So do you, Mark. How about telling me who the girl is."

  "Girl? Oh, I did talk a little last night, didn't I?"

  "A little," Donna smirked, "Whoever she is, she has apparently ‘lost that lovin' feeling' because you did something ‘stupid' . Very stupid, in fact."

   Mark dropped his head down on the bar and muttered miserably, "I was singing too?"

  "Yeah. It was pretty bad. But if it's any consolation, Josh and I were the only ones that heard you."

  "Is Josh pissed I came over here drunk last night?"

  "No. Actually, I think it made him like you a little better. You're not quite so ‘perfect' now."

Mark picked his head up and looked at her, first with obvious surprise, then with a wry smile.

  "Oh yeah- I'm perfect, alright. I'm so perfect I have to have everything my own way. I couldn't just let things stay the way they were. I had to...oh, what's the use? It's over. I blew it."

  "Why don't you just tell me what happened?" Donna said, putting her hand over his, her eyes pleading with him to let her help.

  Finally, Mark sighed and with a shrug said, "Okay". After finishing his second cup of coffee, he began to tell Donna about the woman who had captured his heart, and how it had all gone wrong.  


  Mark had met Liz at one of the teacher's conferences he gave discussing new ways to implement computers in the classroom. She taught history and English at one of the less advantaged schools in the DC area, and at the end of Mark's presentation she had come over  and introduced herself, and asked if he'd be willing to discuss some ideas she had over coffee. He had been more than willing, and that had marked the beginning of their relationship. That evening, as they drank coffee and shared a slice of pie, Mark felt really alive for the first time in a long time. He had been blown away by how smart and witty and funny Liz was. At first, she had reminded him a lot of Donna, but before long he realized that no one could compare to her. Not even Donna.  That was when he knew his heart was well and truly lost. They had been seeing each other almost daily for the last three months. Never once tiring of each other's company. Then he had to go and open his big mouth and ruin it all.

  "How did you ruin it?" Donna asked, by this time intrigued and overwhelmed with the desire to meet this paragon who had captured Mark's heart so thoroughly.

  "I asked her to transfer to another school."

  "What?! Why?" Donna practically screeched.

  "There was a incident last week. A kid - a kid in one of her classes, by the way- came to school with a gun. He apparently had a longstanding grudge with one of the other kids in her class and intended to settle it that day. Fortunately, the gun was intercepted before anything happened. I guess Columbine taught some kids something at least. One of the other students had seen the gun and told another teacher."

  "So, nothing happened," Donna asked, letting out a slow, measured  breath. Every time she saw the scar on Josh's chest, every time she remembered those awful hours when his life hung in the balance,  she was reminded of the horrific damage that something as small as a bullet could do.

  "Nothing happened, no- but all that night, after Liz told me about it, I kept having these hellish visions of what could have happened. The next day I asked her to consider transferring to a different school."

  "Oh, Mark. That really was stupid."

  "Yeah- well, the question is, what do I do now?"

 

* * *

   


 Donna looked at Mark for the longest time, trying to decide what to say to him. One part of her knew how stupid it had been for him to suggest that Liz change her life based on one relatively minor event, but another part of her understood perfectly why he had done it. Fear of losing the person you've realized means more to you than anything could be a hell of a motivator.

  "What exactly happened when you suggested she transfer?"

 "She said it wasn't possible, and for me to even suggest it meant that I didn't understand or respect the reasons why it was more important than ever for her to stay exactly where she was."

  "Did you explain why you suggested it in the first place?"

  "I think so... I'm not sure."

  "So, she broke things off just because you suggested that she transfer to another school. That's pretty extreme if you ask me."

  "No. She was upset, but she didn't exactly break things off."

  "Okay, I'm confused. If she didn't break things off, what's the problem?"

 "She says I'm trying to make her into something she's not... and maybe I am."

 "You know what I think?" Donna asked.

 "What?"

  "I think that when you were out getting drunk last night you fell down and hit your head- several times possibly."

  "Why would you say something like that?"

  "Because you're ready to throw everything away for no other reason than because you're scared."

  "Donna, I don't want to throw anything away- Liz is the one who-"

  "Liz didn't do anything but make it crystal clear where she stood. She's committed to her job, to helping those kids. You should be able to understand that, Mark. She's not the one throwing the baby out with the bathwater- you are," Donna said, her voice firm.

  "What are you trying to say, Donna?"

  "Mark, for a smart guy you can be kinda dumb sometimes. Liz drew a line in the sand. She told you that what she does is part of who she is. Maybe now she's waiting to see how you deal with that."

  "I don't know. I just know that it terrified me to think of what could have happened. Why flirt with disaster if you don't have to?  She's a brilliant teacher, she could get a job anywhere."

  "Maybe because it's more important to be where she is. It's the same thing with Josh. Every time the President has some sort of public engagement- walks a rope line, or is out campaigning, and Josh is with him- don't you think I worry about some crazy taking a pot-shot at one or both of them. The same kind of nuts who tried for Charlie last time would love to get Josh  too.  Last time they weren't even targeting Josh and look what happened. But what Josh does...it's so much a part of who he is that you can't separate them. If I ever tried, what was left just wouldn't be Josh. Think about it- wasn't it all that conviction and determination that she has that made you fall in love with Liz in the first place?"

  "I didn't say I was in love with her," Mark said, sounding almost petulant.

  "You didn't have to," Donna replied with a pointed look.  "Listen, I've got to get to work. You can hang out here for a while, if you want, but I want you to think about doing something for me."

  "What?"

  "Call Liz. Talk to her. See if you two can come to some sort of agreement. Okay?"

  "I don't know-"

  "Mark, do you remember what you said to me that night, when I was so upset and confused about Josh, and what I was going to do."

  "I told you to talk to him. To say everything that needed to be said," Mark replied, looking none too happy about having his words tossed back at him.

  "That's right. You also said that it wasn't the stuff that you did that you regretted, but the stuff you were to scared to do. Stop being scared, and just talk to her. Look how well your advice worked for me and Josh."

  With those parting words, Donna left Mark to his thoughts, and went to get ready for work. By the time she returned to the living room twenty minutes later, Mark was gone. He left her a note on the kitchen bar.

     Donna-

         Thanks for putting up with me last night and this morning.

         You're an angel. I'll do my best to take you advice. I'll call you later.

             Love, Mark  


  Hoping that he really would take her advice to heart, Donna grabbed her purse and keys and left for work.  
  


  The morning had been extremely hectic, even for the White House. So hectic, in fact, that Josh and Donna  barely had any time to speak to one another until they took a break for lunch. Of course that ‘break' consisted of ordering in Chinese and eating in Josh's office while they skimmed through notes for his afternoon meetings on the Hill. Finally, the conversation took a non- work related turn.

  "So, did your buddy survive his little foray into the land of self-pity and alcohol ?" Josh asked, smirking shamelessly.

  "I will never understand the pleasure you derive from mocking a perfectly nice guy," Donna replied, ignoring his question.

  "A man has got to take his pleasures where he can find them. Besides, it makes me feel a little better to know that someone as seemingly without flaw as your buddy Mark, can be taken down- just like the rest of us common men- by cupid‘s fickle arrow."

  "That's a little mean-spirited if you ask me. Besides, when have you ever considered yourself common?" Donna asked, giving him one of those looks that clearly said she already knew the answer to that question.

  "Well- you got me there. I don't consider myself common or average- but then again, you like me that way. Don't you?"

  "Yes- as much as it pains me to admit it- you're right. I'm sure that indicates some serious flaw in my character, but I'm too busy to think about that now," Donna replied with wry humor.

  "That's okay- I love you, flaws and all," Josh declared with a devilish grin.

 Donna was about to regale him with a witty comeback when the phone rang.

  "Josh Lyman's office... Well, in this case, it happens to be true- I'm actually in his office. What's up?"

  Donna listened for a few minutes while the person on the other end was talking, all the while shushing Josh, who was trying to find out who she was talking to. "Hold on- let me check with him." Donna cradled the phone on her shoulder and turned to Josh.

  "How do you feel about a late dinner at Bertolinni's tonight?"

  "Assuming everything goes okay with my meetings on the Hill, I guess it would be fine. Who's that?"

 Donna turned her attention back to the person on the phone without answering Josh's question.

  "Unless the applecart gets upset this afternoon, we should be able to make it. You said nine, right?...Okay, see you then."

  Donna hung up the phone and giving Josh an innocent look,  picked up one of the white cartons off the desk and began to eat in earnest.

  "Donnatella?"

  "Hmmm?"

  "Would you mind telling me who we are having dinner with tonight?"

 " Ummm... 'ark and 'iz," Donna mumbled around a mouthful of Kung Pao Chicken- not quite meeting Josh's eyes.

  "You wanna' pass that by me one more time?"

  "Mark and Liz."

  "Am I to assume that Liz is the woman he was crying on your shoulder about last night?"

  "Uhhh- yeah, that would be her. You have a problem with that?"

  "Well, let me see.... I think that would be a big *yes*! What on earth makes you think I want to spend an evening wading through the murky waters of someone else's relationship problems?" he asked, practically whining by the time he was done speaking.

  "Because he would do it for us. In fact, he has done it for us, if you remember."

  "What he did, he did for you- it's different."

  "No it's not, Josh- and you know it, or you should."

  When Josh looked at Donna, he saw this expression on her face, and he knew at that moment that he had lost the argument. The look wasn't the practiced and obvious pout that she sometimes used on him for unimportant things- when he was just pretending to disagree, and she knew it. This look was different. This was an expression of sincere entreaty, something that only appeared on her face when something meant a lot to her. He became quite familiar with that look the summer he was convalescing, and she would ask him to do something he didn't want to do, but knew he had to do. With a last empty gesture of  complaint, he sighed heavily and said, "Fine. I'll go and I'll be nice- but I'm not going to like it."

  With a small yet satisfied smile, Donna got up and walked around the desk to where Josh was sitting and gave him a short, yet sweet kiss.

  "Thank you, Josh. You won't regret it."

  "Yeah- yeah. Come on, let's get back to work, so we can get out of here in time to play cupid," Josh replied, his sarcasm glaringly apparent on those last words. Donna just smiled and picked up her notes.  
  
  


   Donna and Josh arrived at Bertolinni's at ten past nine that evening. As they were waiting to be seated, Josh looked around uncomfortably.

  "I don't think this is such a good idea. The last time we were here we ended up having a huge argument."

  "That's because I was here with Mark at the same time you were here with Amy, and you acted like a big ass afterwards."

  "Yeah," he said, deciding that it wouldn't exactly be prudent to defend himself at that particular moment. He was, in fact, cursing himself for bringing it up in the first place. Donna gave him a odd look, then turned away as she noticed Mark and Liz at their table. She nudged Josh a little and tilted her head in their direction.

  "There they are."

  Josh recognized Mark right away, but he was a little surprised when he saw the woman sitting across the table from him. For some reason, he had expected a woman who physically resembled Donna. Instead the woman sitting there was dark haired, and apparently petite in stature.  Shaking his head a little, he followed Donna as she walked across the dining room to join them.

  The appropriate introductions were made and they ordered a bottle of wine that Mark suggested. This was followed by a short but uncomfortable silence that Liz, surprisingly, broke.

  "I'm glad to finally meet you, Donna. Mark has told me so many nice things about you.- about both of you," Liz added the last, including Josh with a smile. Josh sent, what he hoped, was a covert look of disbelief in Donna's direction before turning back to Liz with a smile. Donna ignored Josh's look and asked Liz about the new ideas she was implementing in her classroom. That got the conversation rolling on safe, comfortable ground, and by the time they ordered their dinner, they had moved onto a variety of topics, including the campaign. At one point, Liz excused herself to go to the ladies room, and Donna said she would join her.

  They were both standing at the sink, checking their makeup, when Liz turned to Donna and without any sort of preamble said, "I was scared to death of meeting you."

  "Why?" Donna asked, clearly shocked.

  "I don't know- it's the way he looks when he talks about you sometimes. I've often wondered if he was in love with you." Liz said the last part in a quiet, almost fearful voice.

  Donna tried not to over-react to Liz's statement, but it wasn't easy. She couldn't help but think back to the wonderings she'd had the night before, but then she remembered the way Mark had looked when he talked about meeting Liz, and his fear of losing her.

   "While that may have been true at one time- and I have serious doubts about that- it certainly isn't true now. He loves you, Liz. Only you."

  "How could you know that for sure?" Liz asked, looking hopeful, despite her doubts.

  "Well, let me tell you what happened last night..."  
  


  Mark and Josh sat at the table, in a somewhat uncomfortable silence, waiting for Donna and Liz to return . Josh fidgeted with anything in his reach, constantly looking over his shoulder for Donna and Liz to show up. Mark was the one who finally broke the silence.

  "Josh, I appreciate you and Donna meeting us like this tonight. I know you'd rather be doing something else."

  "It's okay," Josh said, having the grace to look a little guilty at being caught in his obvious distraction.

  "Well- I still appreciate it... and I want to apologize for last night. That was pretty stupid."

  "Yeah... well, I'm hardly one to judge. I've done the same thing a couple of times. For almost the same reason. Except then, getting drunk just allowed me to let down my guard enough to do what I wanted to do in the first place."

  "What was that?"

  "Be with Donna," Josh said, honestly. He was still amazed at how long it had taken him to figure out why he naturally gravitated to Donna whenever his defenses were down.

  "I'm glad you two have worked everything out. She's happy now. That means a lot to me."

  "Me too. We owe you one for that."

  "Nahh... you two would have figured it out eventually. Some things are meant to be."

  "Like you and Liz?"

  "I don't know. Maybe that's why I wanted Liz to meet you guys - so that she could see that two people could go through a bunch of crap and come out the other side whole and together. Maybe I needed to see it too."

  "Well, for what it's worth, I'm going to return a favor and offer you some advice."

  "What's that?"

  "Don't wait around too long to decide you've got a good thing. Not all women are as patient as Donna," Josh said with a rueful smile.

  "Yeah- that's true. I'll remember that."  


  Donna and Liz returned to the table as Mark and Josh were finishing their conversation. Donna was pleased to see that they seemed to be getting along well together. ‘Maybe they really would end up becoming friends', she thought. Once they were all back together, the two couples decided to call it a night, and after promising to get together again soon, they parted company.

  When Donna and Josh were in the car on the way back to his apartment, Josh asked her what had happened when she and Liz had gone off together.

  "Why? What do you think women do when they go to the ladies room?"

  "Smart-ass. You know what I mean. Did you two talk?"

  "Yes. I like her. I think she and Mark are good for each other."

  "So, you think they'll work all their problems out?" he asked.

  "Yeah, I think so. I think the biggest stuff is out of the way. The rest will take care of itself. So.. What did you and Mark talk about?"

  "I gave him a little free advice."

  "And... what was that?"

  "Don't screw around and wait too long to admit how you feel- to admit you've found someone that makes it all worthwhile."

  "Like we almost did?"

  "Yeah... I'm glad we didn't wait too long," Josh said, taking her hand in his and kissing it.

  "Me too, Josh," Donna replied as she leaned into him with a grateful sigh. "Me too."

   


  _Someone Like You_

_By Van MorrisonI've been searching a long timeFor someone exactly like youI've been travelling all around the worldWaiting for you to come through.Someone like you makes itAll worth whileSomeone like you keepsMe satisfied. Someone exactlyLike you.I've been travellin' a hard roadLookin' for someone exactly like youI've been carryin' my heavy loadWaiting for the light to comeShining through.Someone like you makes itAll worth whileSomeone like you keepsMe satisfied. Someone exactlyLike you.I've been doin' some soul searchingTo find out where you're atI've been up and down the highwayIn all kinds of foreign landsSomeone like you... etc.I've been all around the worldMarching to the beat of a differentDrum.But just lately I haveRealisedThe best is yet to come.Someone like you... etc._

1.5.6503.32258  


$(document).scroll(function () {  
localStorage['page'] = document.URL;  
localStorage['scrollTop'] = $(document).scrollTop();  
});  
$(document).ready(function () {  
if (localStorage['page'] == document.URL) {  
$(document).scrollTop(localStorage['scrollTop']);  
}  
});

 


End file.
